Road Trip with the Cullens
by simply-dazzling001
Summary: Post BD; Eternity can get pretty boring after a while, so the all the Cullens go for a long car trip, with many stops. Read to discover all the crazy things that happen on the way! Punchbuggy with Emmett? I spy with my fortune-telling eye with Alice? R/R
1. I'm BORED! Let's Go On a Car Trip!

**Road Trip with the Cullens**

**Summary: Eternity can get pretty boring after a while, so all the Cullens go out for a long car ride. Punchbuggy with Emmett? I spy with my fortune-telling eye with Alice? Post BD, R/R please! **

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight! **

Post BD, possible spoilers!

3rd Person POV

"EDWAARRDD…….I'M BORED," said Emmett. His new favorite word was apparently "bored."

"EMMETT…I DON'T CARE," replied an irritated Edward, who was quietly reading a book.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Emmett shrieked, pouting like a 3-year-old.

"Actually, Edward," Bella cut in, "I'm getting a little bored too. I've read this same book hundreds of times now."

"YEAH! WE'RE BORED!" Emmett shouted.

Just then, Renesmee came in from her hunt with Jacob.

"Hi Momma, hi Daddy."

"Hello Renesmee," Edward replied, picking up his daughter and setting her on his lap.

Jacob crashed onto the couch between Bella and Edward.

"So Jake, what do you want to do now?" asked Renesmee.

"Ah, kid, I don't know. We've already done everything," Jacob responded.

Jasper and Alice came down the stairs. "Guys! What is _wrong_ with you?" Jasper scolded. "I'm getting SO BORED!"

"Join the club," Rosalie muttered.

"You know," Edward began thoughtfully, "We should go out for a drive or something. It's nice and overcast, and it looks like we need to get out of the house." He glanced at a weary-looking Jasper.

_Thank you,_ Jasper mouthed.

Edward nodded and said, "Come on, let's get in the car. We'll go for a car trip. I'll go get Carlisle and Esme."

All of the Cullens eagerly hopped out of their seats and headed for the garage. Only Jacob stayed behind.

"A car? Are you out of your mind? Hello, _werewolf!_"

Bella and Edward stopped at the doorway and looked at each other.

"You're right," agreed Bella. "Well, since we'll need to split up anyway, why don't the four of us ride together in the Volvo? We're most accustomed to the smell, and I know Nessie won't mind."

Edward was shocked at his wife. "Excuse me? Love, you know werewolf stink stains the leather."

Jacob folded his arms across his chest. "I still want to come, you know. Be with Nessie."

"Why don't we let Nessie decide which car Jacob rides in?" Bella suggested. "Nessie?"

"Jake's coming?" Nessie asked, appearing in the doorway. "YAY!"

Jacob smiled. "So Ness, which car do you want me to ride in with you?"

"Hm…" Renesmee pondered. "Come with me and Auntie Rose in Uncle Em's Jeep!"

"WHAT!" Jacob exclaimed, "No WAY am I getting into a car with that little blond bl-" Jacob stopped himself in time and looked at Nessie. "Sure."

Edward laughed and outside, they heard Alice laughing in her Porsche. This would be interesting…

**Ha! Of course he gets stuck with Rose! Any ideas on games they can play during the car trip? Specific places you'd like them to visit? **

**If you want, you can review and leave a name (fake, if you want) and I'll add you into the story, so long you give me how you want the characters meet you, not just saying "Hi." Remember, Jake and Nessie are still human-ish, so they'll need to stop for food and restroom breaks, a perfect place to meet people! **

**Review review review, please!! Like my fortunately-unfortunately story, this story survives because of reviews, so review! :) **


	2. Stop One: The Book Nook

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight, Spider-Man, Batman, or Harry Potter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll be sure to use your ideas in a future chapter! And just so you know, here's the car seating arrangements now in the story:**

Jeep:

- Emmett (Driver)

- Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob (Backseat, from left to right)

Volvo:

Edward (Driver)

Bella (Shotgun; that is the proper term, right?)

Porsche:

Alice (Driver)

Jasper (Shotgun)

Carlisle, Esme (Backseat, left to right)

**By the way, I don't know very much about cars, so if there are too many people possible in a car or something like that, these are the Cullens' custom-made cars. And now, on with the show! **

As everyone climbed into their respective cars, with Jacob and Rosalie trying to sit as far away from each other as possible, Alice saw a vision of Carlisle and Esme climbing into her Porsche. As she came out of her vision, she saw Carlisle and Esme walking toward her and Jasper, who was climbing into the passenger seat.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed. "Why aren't you guys going in Carlisle's Mercedes?

"Saves gas," Carlisle said. "Besides, we needed to keep an eye on Jasper," he added, gesturing to the vampire in the yellow sports car.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hush," Carlisle replied. "We're taking the main road with the tourists, and we don't want you bringing in any 'roadkill' like you did in '56."

"EMMETT _DARED_ ME TO!!"

"Enough. Alice, you can drive."

"Yes! Get in, guys."

Alice conveniently supplied a custom-made 3-way walkie-talkie to a passenger in each car so they could stay in constant communication. Bella, Esme, and, after much debate, Nessie got the walkie-talkies.

Once they had all checked in, Esme's soft voice came out over their walkie-talkies.

"So, where are we going?"

"Hm…" Renesmee said thoughtfully. "Well, I'd really like to check out that new bookstore up in Seattle."

"Okay. Em, Edward, is that okay with you?"

"Emmett says yeah."

"Fine by Edward."

"All right, let's go."

A mere 20 minutes later, the Cullens had pulled into the parking lot of _The Book Nook_. They, with the exception of Emmett, quietly entered the large bookstore. Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee headed straight for the "Young Adult" section. Edward, meanwhile, headed to the "New Arrivals" in the classical CD section.

Alice headed for the fashion magazines, Esme, home decorating guides, Carlisle, medical notebooks, and Jacob and Rosalie went for the car magazines.

Meanwhile…Emmett went for the "shiny silver" bookmarks on display. Then he went to the comics section and spied on people behind his Superman comic book. Whenever someone picked up a Batman comic, Emmett would repeatedly shout "HOW DARE YOU!? SUPERMAN **PWNS!!!**" until the person slowly put their comic down and walked away.

After receiving several rude stares from passing customers, not to mention a finger-wagging from an elderly woman, Emmett moved on to the "Bestsellers" and picked up a thick book, entitled _Twilight_.

"What's this?" he asked. "Bestseller? Really? It looks boring. What kind of book has a picture of an apple on it?" He glanced at the back, but only caught a glimpse of the words "irrevocably in love" before putting the decidedly "mushy romance" novel down.

"Ready to go?" asked Alice, whose arms were filled with a high stack of magazines. She had to move around the magazines to look at Emmett.

"WAIT! I still need a book for the car trip!" Emmett complained.

"But you're…driving," Renesmee said worriedly, appearing in front of an aisle with a _Harry Potter_ book tucked under her arm. She quickly handed it to Bella, so that no one would notice the young girl, five years old in appearance, holding a 700-page novel.

"So what? Oooh, Harry Potter! Ya know, I never finished the fourth one…"

"That's because you read it while you were driving, crashed the Jeep into a tree going 120, and I took it away," Rosalie shot back, appearing behind a bookmark display.

"So that's what happened to it! Edward told me it ran away…"

Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, and Bella looked strangely at Edward, who showed up with a classical music CD.

"Don't ask."

"Right…" answered Alice.

"I loved that Cedric Diggory!" Bella exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Edward said. "He's such a wimp!"

"But he's a Hufflepuff! He's BRITISH!!" Bella whisper-shouted, as if being British were a true explanation.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle said, coming out from behind a book rack.

"Er…never mind," Bella answered, embarrassed.

After purchasing their books and CD's, the Cullens left the bookstore got into their cars, each with something to look forward to during the road trip or when they got home.

"So guys," Nessie said into her walkie-talkie once they had all pulled out of the bookstore parking lot, "Where are we going now?"

"I dunno," answered Bella. "Why don't we just drive around for a while? You know, see the countryside?"

"Mmk."

"Sure."

"All right then, let's go!"

**Any ideas on what the Cullens should see on their drive? Thanks everyone! Review, please! :] **


End file.
